


So what are we?

by LucindaDespairQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Conversations, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, Feelings, Hope, Hurt, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen
Summary: Spoilers from 15x02 "Raising Hell".





	So what are we?

"I don't understand nothing about this!" Dean thought. "Chuck, you son of... We need to focus in this. _I need to focus in this._" Cas entered the room, making a mistake in his talk... He was apologizing for not telling him the true. Not now Cas. "Don't."

"You are angry."

"Yes, I am. For everything. All of it." He was tired. He said what he thought. That their lifes, his life was a lie. And it wasn't for nothing, only sadness and suffering. Everything was planned by God.

Castiel was also tired but tired of Dean's stubbornness. Didn't he understand that he felt bad for Jack? He understood how Dean felt, how Sam felt towards Jack but now they had a big problem and the only thing he wanted was help people. They asked a lot of things and Sam would have no more answers. "Fine, then what do you want to do?" He said. Dean was always his priority even when they didn't agree, he had helped him and now wasn't an exception.

"I don't know. Look, I already told Rowena that she can gets the ingredients online..." Dean tried to say something else but nothing clear. "... I... Cas, this feels unreal. What is this? This is what Chuck really wants? What is he doing? What... what I'm even doing, man."

They remained silent for a few minutes.

Cas wanted to hug him but Dean was still angry and confused. He wishes they were something real. At least for Dean. Maybe when that was over, they would clarify their feelings. "Dean. You asked what about all of this is real. We are."

Dean stopped at the opened door. Looking at him, serious. But he left. He wishes he could tell him someday, even when Cas already knows. That they were together and that everything was real. They were family. They were... lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is my first drabble/oneshot/fanfic exclusive for Supernatural. I started writing fanfics thanks to this TV show :'D and my inspiration always grow with every episode.


End file.
